


Destiny

by NyanTigey



Series: Bees [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake's never going to finish her book at this rate, Despite the title, F/F, Quiet musings on a lazy day, Sometimes Yang can be philosophical too, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanTigey/pseuds/NyanTigey
Summary: "Do you believe in destiny?"





	Destiny

“Do you believe in destiny?”

The words on the page suddenly seemed far less intelligible, as Blake reeled from the unexpected question. She blinked a few times, as if that would somehow fix the shattered silence, or make sense of...literally any of the words that broke it to begin with. Her bewildered amber gaze dropped from the page of the book she had been dutifully reading, locking instead with thoughtful lilac. 

“Destiny?” She echoed, in lieu of actually responding. 

The head in her lap shifted, and Yang sighed quietly. She seemed to inspect Blake’s eyes for a few moments longer, then gave a sheepish shrug of her broad shoulders, along with her trademark ‘humor me’ smirk. 

It was a lazy day for them both. Any prior obligations had been completed pretty early on, leaving them with a lot of free time. Blake, naturally, had decided to spend that time catching up on some reading she had been neglecting. Far too many books on the shelf had been started, then forgotten due to far too many factors. She wanted to rectify that. Yang respected her need for silence, but still wanted to be close by, and had thusly draped herself across Blake’s lap. Up until that point, they had spent roughly two hours in silence. 

Maybe that should have tipped Blake off. Silence with Yang around was always a strange occurrence. She was usually all over the place, never still for too long. Even if she was ‘still’, she always had her ticks. Her energy bled off her with tapping, idle chatter, constant shifting. When she was still, actually still, all that energy went directly to her head. She was a very mature woman, but she hardly ever showed it, except when she’d been thinking too much. Blake decided to approach the question as...honestly, and tactfully, as possible, having absolutely no idea where it could go. 

“I…” She paused, grip on her book loosening. With a hum, she set her bookmark in, then closed the book to set it aside. Her now free fingers carded gently through the wild, blonde locks that had spread themselves across the couch and her lap, an absent gesture. “I’ve never been particularly philosophical. My time in the White Fang didn’t offer much time to contemplate what we were doing.” She offered a rueful smile.. “We were all too concerned with justice, and survival, and I believe the general feeling was...that we were this great force of change. So, as for destiny, I’m not sure. If destiny is a thing that exists, I believe that we heavily influence it. The idea that everything is already set in stone, before it even happens? That’s a little terrifying. It means we were all fighting for...nothing.”

As she finished her quiet musing, Yang shifted, bringing her hand up to brush her thumb down the bridge of Blake’s nose, tracing gently over the faded, hooked scar there. “I can understand that.” She whispered. “It is scary, when you put it like that.” Her thumb brushed downwards, across Blake’s cheek, to run along her jawline. Blake hummed lightly, eyes closing halfway from the ministrations. “Always the cynic, eh?” She teased quietly, jutting her bottom lip out in a mock pout. 

“One of us has to be, bright eyes.” Blake murmured affectionately in response, causing a small smile to overtake the pout on Yang’s face.

When she spoke again, she kept her voice quiet, but resolved. “When I...When you left…” She started, tactfully, but bringing up Blake’s greatest regret never failed to cause a reactionary wince in the woman, one Yang chased away by cupping her cheek, and running her thumb soothingly across her chin. It was an old regret, one that had been forgiven long before then. “I thought about it a lot, then. Destiny. But I wasn’t in the right mind for it. Sometimes I’d think about it, on and off, since then.” She gave a faint smirk. “And I think I figured it out, finally.”

Blake raised a brow at the same time she raised her hand, capturing Yang’s to trace her fingers across her scarred knuckles. “It took you two hours to crack the code on destiny.” She responded dryly, lips twitching in a barely suppressed smile. It never mattered how deep in her own head Blake got, Yang had perfected the subtle ways to pull her back to the present. The shadows her time with the White Fang had cast over both their lives would never truly fade, but they seemed so insignificant next to someone as bright as Yang. 

Said light pouted, narrowing her eyes. “Can you let me have this one thing? You’re no fun. No, stop laughing.” She whined, squishing Blake’s cheeks once she tugged her hand out of Blake’s loose grasp. “Hush. Lemme finish.” She huffed, with no real feeling behind it. Blake quieted her breathy chuckles, and gave Yang her best innocent, attentive look, that she could give. Seemingly satisfied, Yang adjusted herself, then shifted to sit up, tossing her legs over Blake’s lap instead, as she leaned her shoulder against the couch cushions. “Okay, so. I know destiny is real. Like, there are certain things in your life you’re just...destined to do, or things that are destined to happen, right? But it’s a loose timeline, and it’s constantly changing. You’ve got the core...stuff, the destined stuff, and then everything else.” She grinned after her explanation. 

Blake gave her words another brow perk, and a thoughtful hum, settling herself so she was facing Yang as much as possible, with the lower half of her body trapped. It was easy to forget, sometimes, how brilliant Yang could be. “Do you have an example?” She asked, honestly curious. When Yang’s eyes lit up, she knew she’d fallen into some sort of trap, and her own eyes narrowed absently, bracing for...something.

“Well, soulmates, for one.” Yang answered, like it was a fact. Maybe it was. 

Blake shook her head slightly with a laugh, relaxing her suspicious look. “Soulmates huh.” She sounded, taking the opportunity to recapture Yang’s hand in her own. She liked absentmindedly counting the scars on her knuckles, and she’d lost count. She’d have to start over. “Do you believe in that, then, soulmates? Despite being poly?” She mused. 

Yang scowled lightly at Blake, amusement twinkling in her eyes.. “Uh, yeah, Blakey. It’s called soulMATES, like, plural. Duh I believe in them.” Then she suddenly grinned widely, like Blake had just fallen for a very elaborate trap of hers. “That was actually the whole point of this conversation, I just wanted you to know I’m on to you.”

“On to what, exactly?” Blake was thoroughly amused at this point, eyes on Yang’s hand with a small smile. Maybe that was why she didn’t notice Yang’s prosthetic moving. 

“The fact you’re perfect for me. Like it’s destiny. Like every life I live, it’s you.” 

The uncharacteristically serious tone had Blake finally looking up, some witty retort dying on her tongue when she caught sight of the black velvet box in Yang’s palm, opened to reveal the gold ring. The ring itself was molded like a dragon had wrapped itself around someone’s finger, then froze like that. In the dragon’s eye socket and along the ridges of its spine was a line of brilliant amethysts. The largest was the one in the eye, and from there the gems grew smaller and smaller down the dragon’s back. The gems were the same shade as Yang’s eyes, which were almost as bright as her grin. Blake’s surprised gaze snapped from the ring, to the grin, then back to the ring, mouth half open in shock. 

Then she recovered and grinned, blinking away the burning in her eyes, and quietly taking the ring to inspect it. “How many lives do you think you’ve proposed to me like this in?” She whispered, sliding the ring on to her left hand, before looking up again to meet Yang’s warm gaze. 

“Oh, all of them.” She whispered easily, closing the distance between them for a languid kiss, one broken by mirrored grins and quiet laughter.

_All of them._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> For those of you wondering, I do headcanon Yang as poly. In this work, she's only in a relationship with Blake, IE the whole...proposal, thing, but I think she has a lot of love in her to give to other people. And Blake knows her, is comfortable with it. I might write something else to focus solely on that, but since it's not the purpose of this fic, I decided to just leave this little blurb down here, for anyone curious.
> 
> Thank you for reading my sickeningly sweet fic. <3


End file.
